Tales of Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou
by shanejayell
Summary: Tales of Alpha and her world. Shoujoai!
1. Kisses

Kisses, A tale of Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou

The summer sun shone down on the district, giving everything a vigorous glow. Grass and brush grew wildly as crops were gathered, homes repaired from spring rain and storm damage and people bustled about happily. Compared to the ages past it was a quiet little place, but it still was busy for the summer season. And tucked away beside a slightly weathered home was Cafe Alpha, a coffee shop and hub of activity for the area around it.

"Thank you," Chrstine said politely, the black haired young woman taking the cup of coffee from her hostess gratefully. She looked fit, the slightly shorter woman comfortably sitting at a table in the mostly empty Cafe Alpha.

"You're welcome," Alpha said as she sat down across from her, the taller, slim green haired woman smiling gently. Looking at Chris curiously she asked her, "So what brings you out here?"

Chris took her cup and blew on it gently, steam wafting around her face then she took a sip. "Meeting a friend, actually," she admitted.

Alpha hesitated a moment then asked, "But why did you pick such an out of the way place like this to meet?"

Chris chuckled softly, "We both heard about your cafe, of course."

Alpha blushed, faintly surprised. Of course she knew the cafe was well known, she had people coming from various parts telling her that, but it was still a bit surprising to hear it from a new customer. Occasionally she wondered what Owner would have thought, but it was a question that she really couldn't answer.

The bell hanging at the front door rang and a tall, slightly muscled figure entered, looking around curiously. His long brown ponytail brushed his overcoat as he looked around, then a smile lit up his face as he saw Chris. Walking over he nodded respectfully to Alpha, but his eyes were focused on the other woman.

"Shane?" Chris asked softly.

"Hey, love," Shane answered as he sat down beside her.

Alpha excused herself, walking away only to look back at them curiously. Shane and Chris were kissing lingeringly, a kiss both of hello and promising other things. With a blush Alpha went up to the counter, returning to the making of her freshly ground coffee.

Even after the couple left Alpha found herself thinking of what she saw, that kiss. It wasn't as if she hadn't kissed before, but for her it had been an entirely different thing, All the times had been to exchange information with fellow androids, touching lips and tongue to trade data electronically. There hadn't been a emotional component...

Alpha felt herself blushing again, knowing that was a lie. In most cases there was no sense of anything else, but with Kokone she found herself reacting in ways she didn't understand. She knew her android body was designed to mimic a human's but the heart racing excitement with Kokone was something she had never expected, and wasn't sure she wanted.

Deciding she had thought about it enough Alpha got up, moving around the cafe as she cleaned the tables lovingly, polishing them until they shone. Under the vase on Cris table she found a sizable tip, and Alpha smiled knowing that she had satisfied another pair of customers. As the sun began to set Alpha closed up and went next-door to her home, stretching out happily to dispel any of the tension of the day.

'I wonder if Kokone feels those things when we kiss?' Alpha wondered a bit guiltily as she got ready for bed.

The next morning Alpha was up early, as usual, and decided to use the time to do a serious clean up of her house. Sweeping the floor, cleaning the windows and doing the wash kept her busy for a few hours, but as she worked she found her thoughts tending to kisses once again.

'Maybe I need some fresh air?' Alpha thought wryly as she sat on the front step, watching the drying sheets gently flap in the wind.

Later that day Alpha pulled her helmet on and climbed on her scooter, then pulled her goggles into place. The engine purred happily as she started the scooter up, then with a bit of a lurch she was off, bouncing a bit on the older roads. The scooter was an almost ideal mode of transportation in this era of disrepair, able to maneuver over broken roads and unsure terrain quite gracefully. The only thing Alpha found herself wishing for when she hit the bumps was a softer seat!

"G' morning Alpha," Ojisan waved to her from where the little old man sat comfortably on a old folding chair by the gas pumps. He was a fixture in this neighborhood, someone who had been here seemingly forever, and he knew Alpha pretty well.

"Good morning," Alpha nodded brightly as she coasted to a stop, getting off so that he could get to the gas tank.

Getting up Ojisan ambled over, pulling the gas hose free, unscrewing the cap and pushing it in. "You heading up to Yokohama again?" he asked curiously.

"Just riding today," Alpha admitted, "but probably soon." Watching the smaller man she felt pretty certain that he had been kissed, but somehow she couldn't quite imagine it. And the idea of asking him about kisses... was impossible.

"What?" Ojisan asked curiously, seeing the faintly odd look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing," Alpha blushed, shaking her head.

Ojisan looked faintly amused as he finished up, wiping the tank of Alpha's scooter off lovingly with a dirty rag. "I've been seeing Kokone up here pretty regularly," he noted thoughtfully, "it's nice that you're making a new friend."

"Yes," Alpha reddened once again. There was something in Ojisan's tone that made her blush, one that reminded her of times she had seen a parent speaking approvingly to a child...

"Anyway," Ojisan said briskly, "you're welcome to bring her by whenever you want."

"Thank you," Alpha bowed then got back on her scooter. "Have a nice day," she said as she started off.

"You too," Ojisan called.

Driving the roads of the District Alpha was struck once again by the closeness of the people here, the connections between them. She easily recognized people she passed, waving to customers and friends, and she knew a lot about them and they knew about her. In a larger city that would be impossible, but here in the countryside it was easier, the busy rumor mill spreading word like wildfire.

The scent of saltwater on the air reminded Alpha of where she was going and she slowed as she neared the shore, taking a steep turn cautiously. The house was set by the shore, a small, comfortable place suiting the woman who lived there. Alpha pulled up, getting off her scooter as she saw Sensei open her front door, the older woman smiling her greetings.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Alpha said respectfully, taking her helmet off and slipping her old style goggles free.

Sensei chuckled softly, her voice surprisingly vigorous for someone her age. "Actually," she strode over, her pants and blouse comfortable, "I was hoping for company."

"Good," Alpha smiled back comfortably, aware of how her own style echoed the other woman's. She, too, usually wore pants of various types, blouses and men's shirts, with a vest added for a bit of formality. 'I wonder if I picked up this sort of dress from Sensei.' she wondered, 'or if it was something I developed on my own?'

Picking their way over rocks and sand they made their way down to the shore, the breeze stirring their hair as they stood close together. Despite the wrinkled skin Sensei's hands were graceful as she picked up the smooth stone, gazing out over the water then with a flick of her wrist sending it skipping across the water.

"Wow," Alpha blinked in surprise.

"Nice to see I can still do that," Sensei grinned. She looked at Alpha curiously then asked in very motherly tones, "What's this I hear about you having a new friend?"

Alpha blushed, "It's not.. I mean..."

Sensei chuckled, her eyes warm and kind. "You know how rumor spreads in the district," she reminded her gently.

"Yes, I was just thinking about it," Alpha admitted.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sensei offered.

"Yes, I would," Alpha looked away shyly, "and maybe I could ask you about something."

"Oh?' Sensei looked interested.

Blushing redly Alpha asked, "Could you tell me about kisses?"

Sensei blinked at her in surprise a moment, then smiled. Guiding them over to a large stone she said, "We'd better sit, this is going to be a long conversation..."

End

Notes: This is inspired by some of the scenes from YKK, where Alpha and Kokone did the memory transfer and Alpha was blushing... I thought it might be cute if she was a bit troubled by her reactions to Kokone. I'm not sure how realistic it is that Ojisan and Sensei are acting semi-parental, but I thought that with Owner gone they might step into the role. This story, like all my YKK fics, is dedicated to Chibi Halo, and is also a birthday present. :D


	2. Valentine's Day

Dedication: To Christine a.k.a. Chibi Halo, who is my Valentine. As I can't give you chocolate this year I hope you'll accept this gift instead, though I'm certain it's not worthy of you.

Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou: Valentine's Gift

Alpha smiled as she awoke, her green hair flowing over the pillow. She sat up and stretched, loose pajamas handing on her slim body then slipped from the bed, quietly sliding across the still chilled floor. Dressing quickly she went into her kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee for the morning and any company that might arrive.

Alpha noted the date was February Fourteenth and smiled, remembering that it was Valentine's day. 'I should give Sensei chocolate,' she thought, 'and maybe Ojisan, too.'

The custom of girls giving chocolate to those they liked was an old one, and it was a tradition that Alpha embraced, too. Not quite in the traditional sense, for while she was giving them to those she loved it wasn't the romantic kind, but still... Her kitchen wasn't the best stocked but she found the ingredients, the cookware and went to work.

Later that morning a fully dressed Alpha got on her little scooter, starting up the engine as she settled into her seat. With a beep of her horn she was off, bumping down the road as the wind rushed through her hair. The scooter was one of her favorite things, providing her with the freedom to move across the district and beyond, and helping her connect with her friends all over the area.

"Ho, Alpha," Ojisan waved from where he sat in a rickety chair in front of the gas station, the morning's chill having mostly passed. The short older man gave her one of his broad grins as he asked cheerfully, "Fill 'er up?"

"Not this morning," Alpha said cheerfully. She swung her leg over and dismounted, rummaging in her back pack a moment. Producing a carefully wrapped package she presented it cupped in her two hands, "Happy Valentine's day."

"Well I'll be damned," Ojisan took the package with a smile, his eyes twinkling. With a impish grin he asked, "Does this mean we're courting?"

Alpha laughed at that, slapping him good naturedly on the shoulder. "I'll see you tonight," she added, "the usual party is on?"

"Takahiro's helping organize it," Ojisan agreed, "with the rest of the kids. See you there!"

With a zoom she was off again, Alpha smiling as she rode on. The district was a quiet place, off in the country, but what it lacked in comforts it gained in the closeness of the people here. She waved as she passed people on the road, recognizing acquaintances and customers of her cafe eve as she drove, heading for her next stop.

Sensei was standing out by the beach near by her home, the thin older woman gazing out at the water, at least until she heard Alpha's scooter coming. Sometimes Alpha thought that if she was going to grow old she'd like to be like Sensei.. a fiercely independent, strong, capable woman. Alpha made her way down to the sandy shore, standing beside the woman a moment as they gazed across the gently splashing water.

"Happy Valentine's day," Alpha offered the chocolate, enjoying seeing Sensei's mildly surprised smile.

"Thank you," Sensei took the pouch in her hands, her eyes crinkling with her amusement. She looked just a bit sheepish, "I should have made you some, too."

"No, no," Alpha quickly shook her head, "that's all right." She paused and added with a smile, "If you want, you can give me chocolate in March."

Sensei blinked then laughed, "I'll do that."

Alpha fought back another smile, glad she had made the other woman laugh. They talked for awhile, chatting, as the breeze stirred their hair and the scent of salt was carried inland. It was peaceful here and quiet, away from the road and the house nearby.

"I wish I could run out to Yokohama," Alpha admitted softly, "and give Kokone her chocolate, but there's no way I can get out there and back today." She sighed, "I'd like to send her chocolate, but I guess it'll just have to be a card."

"You like Kokone a lot," Sensei said as she looked at Alpha thoughtfully, her pendant swinging around her neck.

"She's my closest friend," Alpha answered honestly, "she's very... dear to me."

"I'm glad," Sensei smiled. She turned to look out over the water, wind ruffling her hair, "I'm happy you'll have someone when us old coots are gone."

"Sensei," Alpha opened her mouth to protest and Sensei shushed her gently.

The older woman leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Alpha's cheek. "I'll see you tonight?" Sensei asked as they walked back towards the road.

"Yes, after I open the cafe for a bit," Alpha answered.

"No one would mind if you didn't open today," Sensei said gently as they stood beside the scooter while Alpha climbed aboard.

"No," Alpha shook her head, "I want to." She put her helmet on as she said, "See you later!" With a cheerful sound of her horn she was off, bumping on the rough track.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was filled with chocolate delivery and equally sweet conversation, moments spent with friends as they reaffirmed strong connections. Finally Alpha made her way back home, her mind slowly turning to consider the things she needed to do that afternoon. 'First I'll sweep out the cafe, then make the first pot of coffee... I wonder if I should take a photo tonight, too?' she wondered.

Rounding a corner Alpha's thoughts turned to Kokone, wishing that she could send chocolate through the mail to her. However the mail system was just too unreliable, the chocolate might be melted or bad by the time it reached Kokone. 'I need to get up to Yokohama and see her,' she thought firmly as she neared home, 'it's been too long.'

A figure stood by Alpha's cafe, her short pink hair flowing in the breeze as she waited by a scooter similar to Alpha's own. She turned as Alpha neared, her blue eyes lighting up as she smiled her greeting, "Alpha!"

"Kokone?" Alpha smiled, coming to a stop beside her and quickly getting off her scooter. "I was just thinking of you," she said as she hurried over to her side.

Kokone gently took Alpha's hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "I'm glad," she answered softly, meeting Alpha's gaze warmly. They seemed to be frozen, lost in each other's eyes for long moments until finally looking away.

"Are you here all day?" Alpha asked hopefully.

"I have a few days off from my delivery job," Kokone squeezed Alpha's hands slightly, "I'm here as long as you want me." Her eyes widened as her cheeks reddened slightly then she hurried to her scooter, "Oh, I nearly forgot."

"Eh?" Alpha followed her over curiously.

Kokone drew the package out and offered it in her cupped hands, a shy smile on her face as she said, "Happy Valentine's day, Alpha."

"I have some made for you, too," a fiercely blushing Alpha confessed as she took the beautifully made chocolates, "I was just trying to figure out how to get them to you."

"Then we'll share both bunches," Kokone said with a blush, taking Alpha's hand as they both walked over to the house.

"I'd like that," Alpha smiled over at Kokone, probably unaware of how their gazes lingered on each other like a caress.

Alpha never did open up the Cafe that afternoon, and when she and Kokone finally arrived at the party they were what used to be called fashionably late. There was a flush to both their cheeks and a glow about them, something that their friends all noted but carefully didn't comment on.

"What d'you think?" Ojisan asked softly, taking a drink as they watched the young women sitting together.

Sensei looked amused, "They certainly are cute together."

End.

Notes: For those unaware of the Japanese version of Valentine's Day, girls give homemade chocolate to the boys that they like. On March fourteenth it's White Day, where boys in turn give chocolate back to the girls. This is set somewhere in the middle of the YKK manga, more or less and if any details are off consider it poetic license, or something.


	3. Homecoming

Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou: Homecoming

The engine of Kokone's scooter purred away as she took the road out from Yokohama, the slight bumps and potholes avoided with the ease of experience. Goggles covered her eyes, her pink hair flowing in the breeze from under her helmet while the sun glowed down on her, the shadows of the trees swirling by.

The world around them was slowly winding down, everyone agreed with that, but the people still carried on with their lives as best as they could. The streets were still occupied by pedestrians and the occasional vehicles, people working and playing, sharing moments between them while living on each and every day.

Out past the city and into the highways, the silence of the world stretched out around Kokone. The plants, lamppost trees, and rolling fields of green stretched off into the distance. The seas were gradually rising, eating away at the coasts and drawing ever inward, reshaping these islands a little more each year.

Finally the familiar homes began to appear on the roadside and Kokone felt a sweet surge of anticipation. She passed by the landmarks that she had memorized so often, the old gas station and little city hall, homes of customers of the cafe, then the distinctive fish shape of one of Alpha's carved weather vanes.

Cafe Alpha was as she remembered it, the white painted shop gleaming, carefully maintained like the house behind it. Kokone brought her scooter to a stop and got off, the slim young woman taking off her goggles and tucking them and her helmet away into her scooter. A bit self consciously she dusted off her pants and pulled her jacket off, revealing a simple blouse underneath.

Alpha looked up as Kokone entered the cafe, her green hair pulled back neatly as she stood behind the counter in one of her nice outfits. Alpha always seemed to look good, her simple beauty elevating simple blouses, vests and other accessories to elegance in Kokone's eyes.

"Kokone," Alpha smiled happily as she hurried over to her side, gently taking Kokone's hands in her own.

Kokone felt a faint blush color her cheeks, looking into Alpha's warm, gentle eyes. Like always she felt her heart lift, a simple joy springing to life within her breast as that caring gaze washed over her. "I was going to send a letter saying I was coming," Kokone hesitated, "but..."

"You're always welcome," Alpha reassured her, drawing her over to a table and sitting down across from her. Quietly they talked, the intimate discussion of old friends who knew each other so well, smoothly catching up with each others lives.

Other than the two of them the cafe was empty, something that was sadly becoming more common as time went on. Alpha had loyal customers, and many of the remaining locals came in to drink a coffee and share time with Alpha, but the locals were fewer and fewer and the travelers had slowed to a trickle.

"I know how that feels," Kokone softly confessed as Alpha told her frankly of her declining business.

For years Kokone had driven and walked for the delivery company, becoming one of their most reliable employees. But as Yokohama gently shrunk the deliveries also came less, though there was still enough demand to keep them going. Still, the newer drivers were gradually being let go, the company shrinking with the city around them.

"Are you losing your job?" Alpha asked worriedly, looking into her eyes.

"No," Kokone shook her head, "not yet, but..."

"Yes?" Alpha asked softly.

"There are people working with me who have families, people who depend on them," Kokone said softly, her expression troubled. "I'm wondering if I should... step aside, since I only have myself to worry about."

"You love that job," Alpha blurted.

"I do," Kokone conceded. Some time as they talked their fingers had come together, holding on to each other gently. A smile, "And I don't really know what I'd do without the job, but maybe it's time for a change."

Alpha gave her fingers a comforting squeeze, then let go. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked brightly.

"Yes," Kokone smiled slightly, recognizing the gesture.

It was something Alpha did when she was thinking about something, considering a problem. Almost automatically she made the coffee, carefully measuring the beans, grinding them, and then pouring hot water on the grounds at just the right temperature. Alpha returned with the cups. setting them down with sweetener and cream, and quietly they prepared their coffees to drink.

Alpha took the steaming cup and drank a bit, sighing with contentment as she set it down. She looked up to meet Kokone's eyes, smiling at her shyly as she asked, "Would you like to move out here with me?"

"Huh?" Kokone blinked in surprise at how happy the question made her.

"I've been thinking about asking you this for awhile," Alpha admitted with a wry look, "but the moment never seemed right. You've been... content with your job, and I know that neither of us really likes change."

Kokone opened her mouth to object to that last comment, then closed it as she considered her point. For as long as she had known Alpha she had been driving the deliveries and Alpha had run her cafe, both the same as the world gently changed all around them. Even when their relationship had grown, drawing them closer, each had stubbornly maintained their separate lives.

Kokone took a drink of her own coffee to cover her racing thoughts then smiled back at Alpha as she conceded, "You could be right." She looked down into the swirling brown fluid in her cup, "But I wouldn't feel right just living here..."

"You could always help me in the cafe," Alpha offered, "and there's no reason you couldn't do deliveries out here, too. The mail is getting unreliable, and just doing deliveries between here and Yokohama every few weeks might be worth while."

"You've thought about this a lot," Kokone realized, feeling a bit guilty.

"I've been lonely for awhile now," Alpha admitted, "I want us to be together." She seemed to steel herself as she proposed, "I could even close the cafe here, find a location in Yokohama and then open one there..."

"You can't," Kokone felt a bit of shock that Alpha was even considering the possibility. This place was very dear to her, the last gift to Alpha from Owner, and she had watched over it with the same care she brought to everything.

"I could," Alpha said firmly, "if that's what it takes."

"No, I think I'd like to live here with you," Kokone said firmly, feeling a surge of pleasure at the idea and how Alpha's face lit up.

"Are you sure?" Alpha looked searchingly into her eyes.

Kokone thought of Yokohama a moment, of the shops and people she knew and the apartment she lived in. She knew she'd miss those things, the friendships that she had built, but in all honesty it wasn't home to her. Home was this quiet cafe and the presence of the woman across from her, the place she knew she was happiest.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kokone said, letting her joy flood her voice.

"I'm so glad," a few tears glistened in Alpha's eyes.

Gently Kokone reached out to wipe those tears away, drawing Alpha up from the seat as she drew her close. Without a word Alpha snuggled close and Kokone hugged her, the two holding each other in comfort and love.

"Are you all right?" Kokone finally asked.

"Yes," Alpha sighed softly, her breath teasing Kokone's skin as she confessed, "I was scared you'd say no."

"Never," and Kokone gently kissed her.

End.

Notes: this is set some time before the end of the series, chapter #140. In that story Kokone is at the cafe, watching over it as Alpha drives into Yokohama for a coffee run, wearing one of Alpha's aprons and looking quite at home and I wanted to explain how Kokone might have gotten there. This also is a continuation of my fic "Valentine's Gift" where I implied that Alpha and Kokone's relationship might have become intimate.


End file.
